1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat lamp for a farrowing pen and more particularly to a single halogen heat lamp which can heat two separate litter pen areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farrowing crates have long been used in the pig farrowing industry. Generally speaking, a farrowing crate consists of a sow pen or crate having a creep area for the small pigs at one or both sides of the sow pen or crate. In many farrowing operations, the farrowing crates are arranged in a side-by-side arrangement with a vertically disposed divider panel being positioned between individual crates so that the pigs from one crate cannot move into the adjacent crate.
In most farrowing operations, it is desirable to heat the creep areas and the most common method has been to suspend a heat lamp over each of the creep areas. The need for a separate heat lamp for each creep area increases the cost of the installation. It is not normally possible to utilize a single heat lamp positioned directly about the divider panel because of the danger of melting the divider panel if the lamp is positioned low enough to effectively warm the creep areas.